


Smash the Stone

by Emma_writes_things



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Arkenstone - Freeform, heh oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_writes_things/pseuds/Emma_writes_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, that ended quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smash the Stone

He tossed the stone in the air, confident in his ability to juggle a rock. It landed comfortably in his hand, he smirked up at Thorin before tossing it in the air again. It spun and shimmered in the sunlight, blinding Bard and in that moment plummeted. 

Fingers outstreched he missed, and watched in shock as it crashed down onto the stone beneath him. The Arkenstone burst into a thousand pieces, scattering around like slivers of glass from a broken pane. The shimmering dust drifted through the legs of elves as they stared wide eyed. Thorin was pale, hand outstretched as if to catch it. Bilbo frowned as if not understanding what had happened and Thranduil just stared at Bard.

"Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tumblr. :D


End file.
